Tim Investigasi Dodol
by Fei Mei
Summary: Tidak semua Tim Investigasi adalah orang-orang elit dan profesional, terutama saat sedang tidak menginvestigasi suatu hal. Begitu pula dengan Tim Investigasi yang diketuai oleh Seta Souji. Banyak kejadian aneh bin ajaib yang dilakukan mereka sehari-harinya. Tidak percaya? Baca saja sendiri! 3shots, bagian 3: Teddie, Naoto, Adachi. COMPLETE.
1. Souji, Yosuke, Chie

Jika mendengar kata 'Tim Investigasi', orang banyak akan berpikir bahwa mereka adalah sekelompok orang profesional yang pintar dalam menyedlidiki sesuatu, atau memata-matai, atau bertindak seperti detektif. Tidak salah sih, sebenarnya pemikiran itu. Tetapi Tim Investigasi satu ini terdiri dari delapan orang muda-mudi yang masih duduk di bangku SMA. Salah satu diantara mereka mungkin memang adalah seorang polisi dan lebih profesional dan berpengalaman. Namun, bagaimana dengan ketujuh anggota lainnya?

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: ATLUS  
A/N: Untuk event 'Tertawa Itu Sehat' dari grup United Fandom. Threeshots (1/3).**

**.**

**Tim Investigasi Dodol  
Bagian 1: Souji, Yosuke, Chie**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Sekalipun sudah berpengalaman, pasti ada saja kejadian-kejadian aneh dan unik bahkan lucu yang dialami atau dilakukan oleh seorang pelaku investigator di kehidupan sehari-hari sebagai rakyat biasa. Kalau yang sudah berpengalaman saja begitu, apalagi yang masih pemula, bukan? Begitu pula dengan kedelapan remaja penghuni Yasoinaba yang menamakan kelompok mereka sebagai 'Tim Investigasi' ini.

.

Tim Investigasi yang berusaha memecahkan kasus berkaitan dengan Mayonaka Channel ini diketuai oleh Seta Souji. Sebenarnya tidak ada penjelasan mengapa pemuda berambut mangkok ini bisa ditunjuk sebagai ketua. Mungkinkah ia yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan alasan dia kece? Atau malah mungkin karena dia adalah satu-satunya anggota kelompok yang langsung mendapatkan persona tanpa harus menghadapi _shadow_-nya sendiri? Hm...pasti alasannya adalah yang pertama!

Walaupun ketua, Souji tidaklah sempurna, pasti ada saja yang belang. Contoh kecilnya adalah dia _playboy_ banget. Serius. Dari anak kecil seperti Nanako yang padahal adalah sepupunya sendiri, seorang suster di rumah sakit, istri muda orang, nenek-nenek yang sudah mendekati ajal, rubah yang tinggal di kuil, sampai seluruh anggota timnya pernah ia kencani! Yep, tak peduli tua atau muda, laki-laki atau perempuan, hewan ataupun manusia, semuanya pasti akan mendapatkan giliran untuk kencan dengan Souji! Tinggal tunggu saja tanggal mainnya.

Selain _playboy_, Souji juga paling ribet dengan urusan rambut. Yep, tukang gunting rambutnya haruslah yang sudah berpengalaman. Pemuda yang memiiki rambut berwarna abu-abu ini ingin mematenkan gaya rambut mangkok untuk dirinya sendiri. Jadilah karena ia tidak bisa membawa abang tukang potong rambutnya ke Inaba, ia selalu membawa sebuah barang setiap kali ingin ke salon.

"Souji, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ryoutaro yang bingung melihat keponakannya membawa barang itu.

"Oh, aku mau ke salon, paman. Rambutku sudah mulai panjang, jadi mau dipotong," jawab Souji.

"Hah? Ngapain kamu bawa-bawa mangkok besar ke salon?"

Yep, barang nista yang selalu dibawa Souji saat ke salon adalah MANGKOK. Gunanya adalah agar sang tukang potong rambut itu bisa menggunakan mangkok tersebut sebagai 'cetakan' rambut. Astaga.

.

Sahabat terdekat sang ketua selama di Inaba adalah Hanamura Yosuke. Pemuda berambut coklat susu ini adalah _playboy_ gagal –yang bahkan mau merayu Kashiwagi agar bisa menambah nilai saja gagal total. Entah kenapa pemuda ini selalu memanggil atau menyebut Souji dengan sebutan '_partner_'. Mungkinkah karena Yosuke ingin Souji menjadi pasangan hidupnya? Becanda. Eh, bisa saja serius.

Omong-omong tentang pasangan hidup, Yosuke galau banget. Ada tiga hal yang membuat ia galau. Pertama adalah perkara motor. Ia selalu ingin beli motor, makanya ia menabung bertahun-tahun dan rela mengendarai sepeda bututnya setiap hari ke sekolah. Bilangnya sih, menabung, nyatanya celengan yang ia pakai selalu kosong setiap malam. Kok, bisa? Ia, paginya ia menabung uang jajan dalam celengan, tetapi pagi atau siangnya ia ambil uang tersebut untuk membeli majalah porno. Ckckck, dasar nista.

Hal kedua yang membuat ia galau adalah masalah nilai pelajaran di sekolah. Baik Morooka maupun Kashiwagi tidak bisa membantunya sama sekali dalam belajar. Bahkan kadang otak Yosuke '_blank_' sendiri begitu ada soal seperti ini: "Ibu memiliki 3 telur, lalu ia membeli sebutir telur lagi. Berapakah total telur yang dimiliki ibu sekarang?". Ini adalah salah satu soal yang ia kerjakan saat musim panas di kediaman Dojima bersama Souji, ditemani Nanako yang menonton televisi.

"Yosuke, kau tidak mengerti soal ini? Mau kuajarkan?" tawar Nanako inosen dan tulus.

"E –EHHHH?!" Yosuke kaget bukan main. Yah, antara kaget dan harga diri yang telah jatuh sih, sebenarnya. "A-aku bisa sendiri, kok!"

"Benar? Tapi, kenapa kamu menulis jawabannya 13? Bukankah jawaban benarnya 4?" tanya Nanako inosen.

Lalu Yosuke jadi _speechless_, sementara Souji ekesulitan menahan tawa, dan Nanako yang bingung melihat ekspresi aneh sepupunya.

Terakhir adalah perihal ke-jomblo-annya. Seriusan, padahal tampang Yosuke jauh lebih baik daripada Morooka, tetapi kenapa merayu Kashiwagi saja tidak bisa?! Karena kesal merayu para gadis yang tidak pernah berhasil, ia melampiaskannya dengan memeluk Souji dan masuk kamar pemuda itu. Eh? Iya, seriusan!

.

.

Satu-satunya perempuan pecinta kungfu di kelompok ini bernama Satonaka Chie. Gadis satu ini tomboy-nya bukan main. Dan entah, tidak tahu darimana dan sejak kapan ia senang pada kungfu. Nyatanya, ia bukan senang pada kungfu itu sendiri, melainkan untuk 'menghajar' setiap laki-laki yang menyebalkan baginya. Yep, salah satu korbannya adalah Yosuke.

Selain kungfu, Chie sangat senang menonton film –tapi ia tidak suka menonton di bioskop, lebih suka membeli piringan kasetnya. Tidak hanya film kungfu saja yang ia senangi, tetapi film porno pun ia suka! Maaf, abaikan yang terakhir tadi. Bukan porno, melainkan film Dora the Explorer the Movie. Pernah suatu kali saat Yosuke datang ke kediaman Satonaka untuk meminjam kaset untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda itu memergoki temannya sedang menonton film nista tersebut.

"Selanjutnya kita akan pergi ke jembatan! Apakah kalian melihat jembataaaann~?" tanya Dora.

"Iya! Aku lihat! Aku lihaaatt~!" sahut Chie dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil berdiri dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, dengan matanya yang terpaku pada layar televisi. Sungguh, seperti anak TK saja. Ah tidak, anak TK pun mungkin lebih normal. Ckckck.

Anehnya, seabnormal bagaimana pun, masih saja ada yang suka pada gadis berambut model bob ini. Yep, Ichijo Kou, sang kapten tim basket SMA Yasogami. Tapi si pemuda tampan nan kurus ini tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Chie. Kenapa? Karena ia takut 'barang'nya bernasib sama seperti 'barang' milik Yosuke. Ups.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Jadi ceritanya waktu itu Fei sempet bikin Anak Asrama Dodol di Persona 3. Karena kepikiran pengen bikin yang serupa di Persona 4, Fei bikin ini deh. Nyeheheh~  
BTW ini threeshots ya, jadi ada 3 bagian gitu.

Review?


	2. Yukiko, Kanji, Rise

Punya tampang kece, belum tentu kehidupannya 100% kece juga. Ya, kita tidak bisa menilai buku dari cover-nya saja. Begitu pula dengan orang-orang, kita tidak bisa menilai sifat seseorang hanya dari tampang wajahnya saja.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: ATLUS  
A/N: Untuk event 'Tertawa Itu Sehat' dari grup United Fandom. Threeshots (2/3).**

**.**

**Tim Investigasi Dodol  
Bagian 2: Yukiko. Kanji, Rise**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Siapa warga Yasoinaba yang tidak tahu nama Amagi Yukiko? Mungkin tidak seluruh warga Yasoinaba mengenal atau tahu yang mana yang namanya Amagi Yukiko. Tetapi orang-orang pasti tahu tentang si Yukiko ini. Yep, keluarga Amagi termasuk keluarga yang cukup ternama di daerah ini, apalagi mereka memiliki penginapan yang bagus serta cukup besar. Keluarga Amagi hanya memiliki seorang anak, dialah si Yukiko ini. Tidak heran kalau nama Yukiko dikenal banyak orang kan?

Karena ia menyandang nama keluarga yang besar, Yukiko harus jaga imej setiap saat. Harus menjadi gadis yang anggun, pandai dalam pelajaran sekolah, santun, tidak berisik –bak tuan putri. Yah, kebetulan sekali, parasnya yang cantik mendukung 'perannya' ini. Tetapi memang orang tidak boleh menilai seseorang hanya dari tampang luarnya saja, atau hanya dengan sekilas kenal.

Bagi orang-orang yang hanya sebatas kenal, Yukiko dipandang elegan. Tetapi saat ia bersama dengan Tim Investigasi, ia langsung 'menggila'. Ya iyalah, mana ada sih orang yang bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai nyaris guling-guling di tanah –dan ia adalah seorang perempuan!

Pernah suatu kali Souji datang ke kediaman Amagi untuk mengembalikan buku catatan Yukiko yang ia pinjam. Seorang pelayan mengantarkan pemuda berambut mangkok itu ke kamar si gadis. Begitu akan mengetuk pintu kamar, sang pelayan dan Souji terkejut bukan main! Iya, mereka tiba-tiba saja mendengar suara tawa Yukiko yang cetar membahana badai menggelegar! Dengan segera pelayan membuka pintu itu dan melihat anak majikannya sedang tertawa sambil berguling-guling di lantai, sementara TV masih menyala.

"Gawat! Nona Yukiko kerasukan!" seru pelayan, sambil berusaha membuat Yukiko kembali khilaf (?).

Souji _sweatdrop_ parah. Iya, ternyata penyebab Yukiko tertawa seperti itu adalah karena menonton Sule. Lah, memang acaranya Sule bisa ditonton sampai Inaba?

.

.

Tatsumi Kanji mungkin memang punya tampang yang (sangat) sangar, berotot, dan bersuara kasar. Seandainya ia mengecat rambutnya menjadi pirang, pas sekali, ia menjadi _yankee_ berandal.

Tetapi memang kita tidak boleh menilai orang hanya dari luarnya saja. Nyatanya, seorang Kanji yang dicap sebagai berandal, baik oleh lingkungan sekolah sampai kepolisian, ternyata punya sikap keibuan! Iya, Kanji senang menjahit, memasak, cuci baju, menyapu, dan sebagainya. Bukan hanya senang saja, tetapi ia juga pandai dalam urusan pekerjaan rumah tangga! Tipikal calon istri yang baik kan? Sayang sekali, Kanji adalah seorang pria. Hiks.

Sejak pemuda ini bergabung dalam Tim Investigasi, Souji dan teman-temannya sering mendapat keuntungan, seriusan. Souji bisa selalu menggunakan jasa Kanji untuk membuatkan boneka beruang, yang nantinya ia berikan pada Nanako. Yosuke bisa lega karena Kanji bisa membuatkan baju untuk Teddie tinggal di Junes –sehingga Yosuke tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang demi membeli pakaian si beruang jadi-jadian itu lagi. Yukiko dan Rise setidaknya bisa merasa 'aman' jika ada Kanji di sekitar mereka –seperti bodyguard, jadinya tidak ada yang berani mengganggu kedua gadis ini (enggak, orang-orang bukannya takut karena kesangaran tampang Kanji, melainkan mereka takut 'keraguan' Kanji masih ada). Oke, itu garis besarnya. Enggak, jangan tanya apakah Teddie, Naoto, dan Chie mendapatkan keuntungan dari Kanji atau tidak.

Masih ingat shadow-nya Kanji? Teman-temannya percaya bahwa shadow tersebut adalah perwujudan perasaan Kanji yang galau, keraguan tentang apakah yang ia sukai itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Nyatanya tidaklah demikian. Serius. Shadow Kanji tidak menujukkan keraguan, melainkan menggambarkan betapa rakusnya Kanji. Iya, Kanji itu biseksual! Sebenarnya dia tahu Naoto adalah perempuan, tapi pura-pura tidak tahu. Tidak hanya Naoto yang sebenarnya Kanji suka. Tidak percaya?

"Kanji! Jujur atau Berani?" tanya Rise, saat itu mereka sedang main 'Jujur atau Berani'. Astaga, jadul banget permainannya.

"Jujur dong!" jawab Kanji sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat semua teman-temannya pingsan di tempat, dan lalat-lalat pun muntah.

"Siapa yang kamu suka?" tanya Rise.

"Aku suka Yosuke senpai!" jawab Kanji reflek. Seketika itu juga Yosuke langsung sembunyi di belakang badan Hanako yang gempal, dan sejak saat itu Yosuke takut kalau hanya berduaan dengan pria itu. Aduh, kasihan sekali Yosuke...

.

.

Kujikawa Rise adalah satu-satunya idola yang tergabung dalam Tim Investigasi yang diketuai oleh Morgan SM*SH –maksudnya, diketuai oleh Souji. Walaupun seorang idola, Rise hidup dalam kesederhanaan, tidak ingin mewah-mewah –begitu sih, akunya pada media. Nyatanya? Uang hasil dia kerja selalu ludes ia pakai untuk berjudi! Dia pernah bilang bahwa ia pernah datang ke Escapade saat pemotretan di Iwatodai. Itu benar, tapi yang dia lakukan di Escapade itu adalah judi!

Galau karena uang hasil kerjanya ludes, Rise malah mengundurkan diri dari dunia selebriti. Dasar payah, terus bagaimana ia bisa judi lagi? Mudah. Ia tinggal datang ke rumah neneknya, dibaik-baiki, di bantu usahanya, lalu berharap dapat uang jajan. Masih belum cukup? Ia punya banyak fans di Inaba yang sering membawakan hadiah untuknya. Rise tinggal menjual barang-barang tersebut dan uang hasil penjualannya bisa dipakai 'main'. Astaga, nista banget ini cewek. Masih kurang juga? Takdir mempertemukan ia dengan Tim Investigasi yang rata-rata beranggotakan anak-anak tajir –terutama Yosuke dan Yukiko. Masih kurang juga? MUSTAHIL!

Pernah suatu kali nenek Rise sedang belanja di pasar, lalu melihat cucu kesayangannya sedang berjudi dengan para tukang becak yang mangkal di depan pasar.

"RISEEE!" bentak sang nenek.

"Eh...nenek...i-ini -!" Rise ingin menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kamu judi dengan tukang becak?! Kenapa tidak dengan yang levelnya tinggian?" tanya nenek Rise aneh.

"Ha-habis, kalau judi sama orang kaya, terus kalah, bisa-bisa langsung kalah banyak, nek!" jawab Rise.

"Aaaahh alasan! Ayo pulang!" kata nenek, sambil menarik lengan cucunya. "Sampai di rumah, nenek akan ajari kamu main judi sampai benar-benar mahir!"

Oalah...ternyata nenek Rise juga penjudi!

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Kok chapter ini kesannya pada parah semua ya tingkahnya? Oke, kecuali Yukiko mungkin ya, karena memang ketawanya cetar parah. Wkwk. Setelah ini akan ada Teddie dan Naoto, ditambah Adachi!


	3. Teddie, Naoto, Adachi

Dalam cerita-cerita detektif, biasanya terdapat banyak _plot twist_, terutama dalam pemecahan kasus. Pasti ada saja hal-hal kecil yang sebenarnya penting, tetapi malah dihiraukan. Ada juga hal yang besar, tetapi ternyata tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kasus. Namun, ada satu hal paling sering terjadi dalam dunia misteri: pelaku sebuah kasus biasanya adalah orang yang terduga.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: ATLUS  
A/N: Untuk event 'Tertawa Itu Sehat' dari grup United Fandom. Threeshots (3/3).**

**.**

**Tim Investigasi Dodol  
Bagian 3: Teddie, Naoto, Adachi**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Teddie, atau yang bisa dipanggil Kuma, adalah satu-satunya anggota Tim Investigasi yang berbeda spesies dengan anggota lainnya. Ya, sementara Souji dan yang lainnya adalah manusia tulen, Teddie bukanlah manusia. Ia pun juga mengaku dirinya bukanlah _shadow_. anehnya, Teddie sendiri tidak tahu apa sebenarnya dia itu.

Pertama kali Souji dan Yosuke masuk ke Mayonaka TV, keduanya bertemu dengan Teddie yang menggunakan kostum bonekanya. Karena penasaran, Yosuke pun menarik paksa kostum Teddie bagian kepala. Voila! Ternyata dalam kostum tersebut kosong melompong! Sungguh, tidak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan ekspresi Tim Investigasi saat melihatnya. Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, tiba-tiba mereka melihat Teddie memiliki 'tubuh' sendiri dalam kostum itu. Horor sekali.

Teddie sangat senang tinggal dengan Yosuke –padahal sebenarnya ia sangat ingin tinggal dengan 'sensei'nya. Tapi tak apalah, hitung-hitung Yosuke anak orang kaya –dasar Teddie mater. Ia dijadikan maskot di Junes dan menjadi terkenal oleh karenanya. Tetapi tidak puas terkenal hanya karena menjadi maskot, Teddie pun ingin mencoba sesuatu yang lain, yakni menjadi anggota _boyband_!

"Hah? Kamu mau buat _boyband_? Mau nyanyi sama siapa?" tanya Yosuke ketika Teddie menceritakan idenya.

"Mau sama sensei kuma, Yosuke kuma, dan Kanji kuma!" jawab Teddie dengan riang, seperti anak TK yang diberi segenggam penuh permen.

"Haaaahh? Memangnya kenapa kau mau jadi anak _boyban_d, sih?" tanya Kanji bingung, apalagi karena namanya disebut-sebut.

"Biar makin terkenal, kuma! Terus Teddie bisa _scoring_ dengan gadis-gadis, deh, kuma!" jawab Teddie senang.

"Teddie, aku sudah merekam perkataanmu tadi, dan aku akan memberitahukan Yukiko-sna tentang perkataanmu barusan," ujar Souji tanpa ekspresi.

"Huwaaaaa! Sensei jahat, kumaaa!"

.

.

Naoto Shirogane mungkin adalah anggota Tim Investigasi yang bersikap paling dewasa di antara teman-temannya. Bukan, bukan berarti dia dewasa sebelum waktunya, tetapi memang dia selalu bersikap tenang dalam menghadapi kasus. Souji pernah tidak sabaran lho. Itu tuh, sewaktu Nanako diculik dan pamannya masuk rumah sakit, dia galau parah. Lalu saat menonton tayangan Yukiko dan Rise yang agak 'menantang' di Mayonaka TV juga Souji nafsu banget –untung saja ia sedang tidak puasa (kalau puasa ya dia batal dong). Terlebih lagi saat melihat tayangan Kanji... beuh, Souji nyaris mimisan! Apakah berarti yang mengalami 'keraguan' bukanlah Kanji, melainkan sang _leader_ sendiri? Hmm... tunggu, kenapa jadi membicarakan Souji ya?

Mungkin karena Naoto adalah anak tunggal yang hidup berdua dengan kakeknya yang merupakan detektif itulah yang membuat sang _detective prince_ menjadi bersikap dewasa. Apalagi ia sendiri kan, adalah detektif –seakan sudah dilatih sang kakek sejak kecil, ia pun menjadi orang yang kalem. Saking kalemnya, Naoto masih_ stay cool_ saat ada gempa, rumahnya retak, kecopetan, vas pecah, dan sebagainya. Moto anak remaja satu ini adalah: 'Aku rapopo'. Duh, kok kesannya Naoto santai banget, ya? Mungkinkah ia bergolongan darah B?

Walaupun dijuluki '_detective prince_', nyatanya Naoto bukanlah seorang pangeran. Yep, Naoto adalah seorang perempuan, makanya ia bukanlah '_prince_'. Tetapi seakan tidak mau menerima kenyataan, para penggemar Naoto yang 98% merupakan kaum hawa itu tetap menanggapnya sebagai pangeran. Dan walaupun sudah tahu Naoto adalah perempuan, masih ada saja gadis-gadis di sekolahnya ang mengajak ia berkencan. Mending berkencan yang dimaksud itu hanya jalan-jalan. Nyatanya, yang dimaksud berkencan ini benar-benar berpacaran! OH EM JIII!

Oke, sebenarnya yang nista tentang Naoto bukanlah Naoto itu sendiri, melainkan orang-orang yang di sekitarnya –terutama para penggemar fanatiknya. Oh tunggu dulu, ternyata perempuan yang hobi memakai topi biru ini pernah melakukan satu kegiatan yang nista! Itu adalah...

"Emak! Kenapa emak ngelahirin Nao sebagai anak perempuan, mak?! Naoto gak mau tahu, pokoknya Nao mau masuk perut emak lagi biar dilahirin kembali menjadi anak laki-laki!" seru Naoto sambil menangis dan merengek, sambil mengguncang-guncangkan... ehm... mengguncang-guncangkan boneka barbie yang telah ditusuk dengan paku. Astaga Naoto...

.

.

Pelaku sebuah kasus memang biasanya adalah orang yang paling tidak terduga. Ya, hal ini berlaku pada kasus Mayonaka TV. Memang sih, dalang aslinya adalah si Izanami yang menyamar sebagai petugas di pom bensin. Tetapi Izanami sendiri hanya memberikan kekuatan pada 'orang-orang beruntung'. Salah satu orang beruntung ini adalah Adachi Tohru.

Adachi adalah seorang detektif-polisi yang tergolong masih pemula, dan bekerja dibawah Dojima Ryoutaro –paman dari Souji. Selama ini orang-orang melihat Adachi polisi yang sangat sembrono, sulit menjaga rahasia, dan takut melihat mayat. Poin yang terakhir itu mungkin menjadikan Adachi terlihat inosen, dan tidak terpikirkan oleh Souji dan teman-temannya bahwa anak buah pamannya itulah sang pelaku kasus ini.

Ya iyalah, Adachi adalah seorang polisi. Ia bersama dengan Ryoutaro dan timnya ditugaskan untuk menginvestigasi orang-orang yang hilang secara misterius. Adachi juga adalah polisi yang ramah dan mau bergaul dengan Souji dan teman-temannya. Bahkan saat Ryoutaro masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan, Adachi jugalah yang merawat atasannya itu saat Souji sedang di sekolah. Sosok Adachi mungkin sudah menjadi teman dekat bagi Ryoutaro. Sungguh, Tim Investigasi sendiri terkejut saat mereka menyimpulkan bahwa Adachi adalah pelakunya. Tidak terduga sama sekali.

Sebenarnya Adachi bisa saja menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memanggil persona seperti Souji –bertarung untuk kebaikan. Tetapi ada satu hal membuat ia tertarik untuk 'menjatuhkan' orang tak berdosa ke dalam Mayonaka Channel.

"Izanami! Aku cinta padamu! Ini adalah ungkapan cintaku padamu!" seru Adachi.

Iya, sebagai ungkapan bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Izanami, Adachi membuat orang lan jatuh ke dalam Mayonaka Channel. Astaga, nista sekali orang ini. Ckckck.

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin inikah yang disebut the power of kepepet? Jadi ceritanya Fei gak sadar kalau bulan April hanya sampai tanggal 30. Hiks.

Review?


End file.
